


darkiplier and his aura: alternative

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, but i just feel like he wouldnt have a dog, this is just a short drabble, ykno??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: short headcannon on what darkiplier's aura would be, and why it Wouldn't be an alternate chica! :}





	darkiplier and his aura: alternative

contrary to all popular belief, darkiplier’s aura did not manifest as an evil chica, although she did quite enjoy that one cameo. he, in fact, had a cat.

it started as an idea, something only one fan out of thousands thought of, so of course it wasn’t even a wisp of smoke, at first, but dark rather liked the idea of chica’s alternate being a cat, cunning and aloof. it just…. fit.

and so, the idea grew. maybe it was because the fan kept writing, doodling the cat on the edges of their homework, kept it alive in their own small way. and dark personally preferred the low-maintenance creature over a hyper-active, endlessly needful dog, although dogs were absolutely great. but he just didnt have time, and they seemed too cheerful for his personality, his goals, his reputation. he kept it a seret from the other egos, just to fuck with them. after all, its hard to blame someone for scratching you up when you were sleeping for no reason, because, well, who would do that? and darkiplier is far too intimidating to even imagine doing something like that. he finds it rather hilarious.

the host knows, of course, as he always does, but he and darkiplier have an arrangement. and the host wouldn’t dare step out of line with darkiplier around, with their….. unique relationship, you could say. but thats a story for another day.

so yes, darkiplier’s aura is a cat. and that’s just how he likes it, don’t you know.


End file.
